Another round of Punishment
by Ashley Sensie
Summary: *Sequel to my first one* It's been a few weeks since they left. And since then Russia's anger has been reflected onto him.


He was in pain. So much pain to the point it was even painful to breath. The Russian hadn't been gentle at all with him, no not in the least. Yet the next morning he expected the other to just continue with his work. He wasn't like Lithuania, he wasn't like Estonia. He couldn't get up that easily after being hurt. He leant against the wall for the 12th time in the last hour as he tried to walk down the hallway. The silver tray he had shook in his hands. If he didn't hurry with the others lunch he would receive another beating. Which ment more pain. He hurried as much as he could; limping heavily all the way.

He knocked on the Russians office door, which a soft voice told him to enter. He opened the door and peeked his head in. "M…Mister Russia? I…I brought you your lunch." He said stuttering. The man looked up from his paperwork then smiled at the other. "Well don't just stand there silly, come inside." He said. The small blonde nodded quickly then rushed inside quickly. "I…I hope I did a good job on cooking your food." He said shyly as he sat the tray before the Russian who had resumed looking over his paperwork.

"I…I'm not the best cook. Lithuania always did the cooking." He said, but wished he hadn't when the Russian cast a glare in his direction. The Latvian already felt the tears building up as he shook harder. He had broken a new rule the rule Russia had said right after the confrontation with the other nations.

Do not mention Lithuania, Estonia, or Poland. Especially in front of the man who was sitting before him. He smiled, then opened a drawer on his desk and slid the papers inside, then closed it softly.

"Neh, Latvia? What is one of our rules in my house?" he asked smiling sweetly.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled before falling to his knees and lowering his head gripping, his arms tightly, shaking from sobs.

"Please don't hurt me anymore." He whimpered. Russia blinked in shock as the other fell. He loved causing others pain. Seeing them squirm and try to fight back. But looking over the smaller one…he was all he had left. The reason why the others had left was because they had been through enough. No longer wanting to be in fear and be suppressed. It filled him with worry and dread at the thought. What if one day Latvia left him too? He didn't want to be alone.

He reached out and gently petted the boy's soft gold locks. He felt a little hurt when the other winced under his touch. Latvia let out a small yelp when the other suddenly brought him into his lap, the other holding his head gently and stroking it. His legs were on either side of the others lap, causing him to straddle him. This position caused the other to turn a bright red to match his nose from all the crying he was doing.

"No, I'm sorry." He said gently shushing the other still stroking his soft hair.

"You must miss them terribly. Oh so terribly, yet all I have been doing since they left is hurting you. You even flinched when I touched you and you're shaking in my arms." He cooed softly. He laid gentle kisses to his temple and to random places to his head.

Latvia clung to the man holding him. He was scared, and was feeling alone. "I miss them too you know. But you won't leave me like they did will you Riavis. Of course not." He whispered to the other. He nuzzled the others head as he held him closer to him, almost crushing the other in his grip.

Latvia let out a small yelp as the other held him tighter, forcing him to press up against the other more.

"….Latvia, let me show you how gentle I can be. You'd like that, da?" he said.

Latvia's eyes went wide then he let out a strangled yelp as he was lifted like a small child would be into the others arms.

"R…Russia sir, P…Please put me down!" he yelled softly. The other smiled up at him as he headed down the hallway. The whole way Latvia struggled slightly against the other, hoping in some way to show is discontent and discomfort.

But the smaller let out a soft noise as the other threw him down onto his bed. The room was dark, curtains drawn, not a single ounce of sun snuck through except for the small opening between the two fabrics. The bed linings were so soft and comfortable. "Latvia." the other whispered softly as he leant over him.

The only thing that could be heard was the soft breathing of the two. This was it. The calm before the storm, he knew what was next. The smaller of the two clenched his eyes tightly when he felt the other one move his face closer.

"Don't be afraid of me." Russia whispered right about the others eye before kissing the closed eye lid softly. Russia watched as the blond under him turned a deep red. How his soft cheeks with that natural rosy tinge turned deeper crimson.

"Riavis….."The other whispered softly to the other, his breath tickling the boy's forehead. "Look at me." He ordered. The boy turned his head away from the other his eyes still shut tightly. Russia scowled then gripped the boys chin and tilted his head upward.

"Look. At. Me." He growled heavily. The boy hesitantly opened his eyes halfway. They were budding with tears at the other. Russia took note of this then kissed them away before they even began to flow heavily.

The Russian leaned over the boy, his arms supporting him while they were beside the boys head. Latvia looked up at the Russian; he looked so different in this lighting. The only thing he could make out clearly was his eyes. He reached up with a shaky hand and touched the others cheek gently; feeling the cool skin under his finger tips. Moving them in any direction he could, to his lips, to his chin. Anywhere.

The Russian soon grasped the boys hand tightly, but gently, in his own gloved hand. Gently holding it and nuzzling the palm. He kissed the spot where the vain at his wrist a few times before nuzzling it. "You won't leave me will you Latvia? You're still so young, you wouldn't last without me." He whispered softly. He didn't have to worry about losing Latvia anytime soon. He was still young, only a child still. Not for at least 5 or 6 more years did he need to worry about losing him.

Latvia shivered at the kisses to his wrist. "Russia….."He whispered before trying to sit up a little; his voice barley a whisper.

"…Vanya…kiss me." He whispered. Their noses were almost touching one another's. But this was a ritual. It had been since the day after the Russian raped him the first time. The Russian would find any excuse to take him when he brought him his lunch. Today Latvia had walked right into his trap without even thinking through. Every time the Russian would give him a choice, make it easy on himself or have him be brutal. He was in so much pain as it was and he knew he couldn't stop the other from whatever he was planning. He hoped it wouldn't hurt.

Russia smirked; his eyes glistened with some dark hidden desire. He yanked the other close to him and kissed him in a brutal and passionate kiss. Not waiting for the other to even let him inside he forced his tongue in. The taste of vodka burnt the boy's taste buds leaving a bitter taste. Saliva dripped down from the corners of the smaller's mouth.

When Russia pulled away a thin string of saliva connected their tongues. Latvia was panting so hard his mouth was gaping. "R…Russia." The boy panted. He let out a scream as he was roughly pinned down by the other, whimpering when the other began to nuzzle his neck, biting, kissing, and sucking occasionally.

"Please….don't be rough with me." He whimpered. The other blinked a bit then brought his mouth next to the boy's ear. "And what if I'm not? What if I ravish you till you can't walk…till you can't stand?" he licked the boy's ear then bit down. Latvia yelped softly gripping the man's shoulders shaking. Russia loved it when the boy clung to him, it made him feel powerful and needed.

He pushed the boy back down onto the mattress; watching as the other squirmed under him. "Riavis….there's something you're going to do for me." He said smirking.

"W…What is it, Russia sir?" The boy asked shaking. Russia lent over the boy his lips coasting his lips once more.

"I want you to call me Ivan…and…" he whispered deeply, his breath coasting over the boys lips once more as he kissed him heavily and deeply. He moved so the boy was in his lap before pulling away. Latvia blinked at the other for a moment; but shivered deeply when the other smirked at him and pushed him down so he was between the others legs at his groin.

"If you don't want it to hurt as much you better get to work on sucking me off." The other growled out, gripping the boy's hair tightly. Latvia whimpered turning his head away. "No! I…I don't want to do it!" he yelled loudly. Russia scowled deeply then brought the boys face up and slapped him once, twice, then three times.

"Oh, you don't want it to hurt, and you want me to be gentle, but you won't do this for me? Such a little bitch aren't you, Riavis?" he growled. Russia felt no remorse when he saw tears fill the others eyes. Eventually, the smaller gave in to his demands.

"Such a good boy." Russia whispered softly before groaning deeply; his fingers gripping the others hair tightly once more forcing the boy to take his throbbing erection in deeper.

Latvia gagged slightly but continued to bob his head up and down; taking as much of the other into his mouth as he could. Tears budded in the corners of his eyes. Eventually, Russia gripped the others hair so tight he thought he might begin to bleed. His back arched as he released. Latvia tried to pull away and spit out the other's seed. It felt so weird in his mouth, it felt sticky and thick. But the others hand kept him rooted.

Eventually Russia pushed the boy off him, but when he went to spit out the liquid the other grabbed his chin and tilted his head back, keeping his thumb over the others lips. "Swallow it." He growled. This left Latvia with no choice, he whimpered as he swallowed the stuff, it felt weird as it filled his stomach with warmth that made him feel sick. He gasped for air loudly when he was finally done taking it all down. "Now how did it taste little Riavis, did you enjoy it?" he said stroking the others cheek lovingly.

Latvia flinched at the touch, but nodded. Knowing if he didn't answer with the correct tone or words he would be beaten more. "I…I enjoyed it very much." He whimpered out. Russia seemed satisfied with that answer enough and pulled the boy into his lap kissing anywhere he could. "Oh Riavis, you are such a good boy."He began as he nuzzled the boy's forehead softly. "Such a good boy, you're so young and innocent and that's why I love you so much. As well as being so obedient." He said while smirking.

Latvia shook in the man's arms, his body trembling. He yelped loudly when the other pushed him down onto the bed. "No!" he screamed loudly; eyes widening when he realized what he said.

"No?" Russia asked blinking a few times. The look on his face sent tremors through the young countries body. "R…Russia sir I…I'm sorry I-Riavis…" the other started, cutting the boy off. "You've disobeyed me twice already and spoken back. Hmm." He muttered. He then smirked eyeing the boy up and down. "I think a more severe punishment is in order." He said smirking which caused the boys face to pale.

He let out a scream as he was lifted up once more into the others arms. He struggled against the other the whole entire way as Russia took him down the hallway, through the main hall, then into the basement. Latvia let out a scream as he was roughly slammed face first against the brick wall. The room was warmer than most sections of the house, but that was probably due to other parts of the house mainly because Russia was such a sadist that he tortured anything he could. The room was probably warm due to the sweat and lust one would have during sex.

Russia had an iron death grip on the boy's hair as he grinded his face harder into the wall. A few small cuts began to form on his cheek. "R…Russia." He whimpered as the other hoisted his arms up and chained them to the chain hanging from the ceiling.

His back was bare and exposed to the other. Showing off the others soft, milky skin. Russia couldn't help but admire it as he traced a finger up his spine from the small of his back. He watched as goose bumps appeared on the boy's skin; as his hair stood on end at the simple of touches. Russia smirked and removed his gloves with his teeth. He walked over to a nearby table with a large set of torture devices on it.

"Hmm…what should I use? Acid? No not good enough for this. Air pump? No air torture isn't as fun. Hmm….Ah here we are!" he yelled. Latvia squirmed when he heard the other pull something off the metal table then walk back over to him. His eyes went wide and his back arched when he felt the tip of the object touch his back.

"A…a riding crop." He whimpered loudly.

"Very good! You're such a smart boy Riavis. So smart indeed, however part of your punishment is no talking." He said smirking as he took a ball gag then proceeded to gag the small boy. In a flash the Russian grabbed the boys remaining clothes and tore them from his body. Latvia's eyes went wide at the sudden rush of cold air. He was so scared he hadn't even registered when the other had moved from behind him and back to the table. But he did notice when the other forced a buzzing object into him. His body shook at the sudden intrusion and the buzzing inside of him. He would have screamed if he could.

"Do you like it Riavis?" Russia asked his voice heavy with lust. His finger pushed the object deeper into the boy. "I bought this object on my last visit to Japan when I went with China. Latvia shook more eyes shut tightly as tears and a bit of drool fell from the boy's mouth and eyes. He clung to the chain as best as he could. Russia smirked as he moved up and looked the boy's fingers. He then pulled back and with a hard thwack he slammed the riding crop against the boys back. Watching as the blood began to surface and as it dripped a little. Ah the red crimson of such a sweet nectar. How much he loved watching blood fall. How much he enjoyed inflicting pain on someone else. How much he wanted to feel the boy tremble beneath him.

Latvia didn't know how long or how many times the Russian had been hitting him with that crop, or how long that buzzing inside of him had been going off. Welts and a few small gashes coated his backside. He heard panting after the Russian had finished beating him senseless. Soon he heard the faint clank of something hitting the stone floor and footsteps. He let out a slight muffled yelp when the man pulled him closer to him by his hips. "Latvia." He panted before reaching down and sliding his fingers back into the boy. He smirked when he saw the expression on the others face become that of pure and utter pleasure, but the fact he was trying to deny it was adorable.

Once he pulled the toy from the boy's body he watched as the boy found his orgasm and came right into his hand. He removed the gag from the boy's mouth and gently traced his lips with his thumb. Then, with a brutal thrust, and as the boy screamed Russia thrusted inside. Latvia's eyes went wide as he let out loud screams. Russia lifted the boy's legs up to get easier access; his breathing in the boy's ear. Whispering soft and lustful phrases into his ear. "Riavis…scream for me. Call out my name as you lose yourself. Submit to me." He growled nipping the boy's ear softly. Latvia couldn't contain his cries and pleasure.

After what seemed like eternity he finally released and that caused a domino effect causing the Russian to cum inside of him. He panted heavily his arms going limp as he just hung there. Russia soon unhooked the boy panting heavily then pulled out of him. He redressed his lower half then lifted the boy up into his arms. "You know I don't like doing this to you Riavis." He said as he sat down and had the boy in his lap facing him. He wiped away some of the tears with his thumb.

"You know I don't want you to cry. Or that I don't want to hurt you. You just have difficulty listening little Riavis. If you behaved more then I wouldn't need to use such harsh punishment on you. Do you understand?" he asked the boy as he kissed his bloody cheek. He held the shaking blonde in his arms. "You won't retaliate again, da?" he asked the boy who nodded. Russia yanked his face up by his chin and asked harshly.

"Answer me Riavis. Speak with your words, don't just nod your damn head." He growled. Latvia's eyes widened in fear up at the other. He nodded once more, "Y…Yes sir! I…I'm sorry." He whimpered. How many times had he said he was sorry to the man for fighting back? How many times had he cried? Russia smiled and held the boy close to him. "Now then….lets go back upstairs and have lunch, da?" he asked the other with a smile as he lifted the boy up and carried him away.

Latvia clung to the other before he found himself drifting into sleep, but he knew already. When he would wake up he would find himself laying on the couch in the Russians office, a blanket laid over him. Then the process of what just happened might repeat itself. It did every other night. Why would tonight be any different?


End file.
